


The Moonlight

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know if I'm worthy tbh, I'll mostly stay in Avengers canon, I've got it pretty much figured out, Pray for me, This is a series, but I really want to write a longer story so yeah, minor changes might be made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: When a girl is retrieved from a secret HYDRA facility and brought to SHIELD, no one can figure out who she is out what she can do.Turns out her story is much more complicated than one would think.Years later, a young lady is thrown into a mess called the Avengers. She's a mess herself. A perfect combination indeed.There'll be fluff, there will be suffering, and probably some smut, but I'm so not ready for smut, oh gods, someone write it for me pls.Chapters migh be updated slowly, sorry.University is killing me.





	1. Running

_December 2009_

They weren’t sure if it was a HYDRA hideout, although everything pointed to that; all they had was little to no information that there were some sketchy things happening in there. After the heat scanner didn’t manage to penetrate the walls of the building, the agents had simply surrounded it, hiding in the woods, discussing the best tactics and waiting for the right moment to begin the mission. Then they heard a siren coming from the inside and they had no choice but to simply storm in with all their forces, with agnet Barton as the main force of the team, hoping to take all hostages alive and avoid unnecessary fighting. But someone inside had other plans, and as they entered the place was already in chaos. People in laboratory coats running around, armed soldiers shooting at the newcomers, flames spreading around, and her.

Clint remember thinking that she seemed as if she didn’t belong there, looking around with panic as she stormed past the guards trying to catch her. She hit one of the in the stomach but the other managed to grab her by the waist and lifted her up. She kicked and struggled, but another man grabbed her legs trying to restrain her. An explosion shook the whole building, making two guards stumble a bit. The girl stopped wriggling and looked at a man holding her feet with madness and pure hatred in her eyes.

Focused on that scene, Clint almost didn’t see a man trying to sneak on him from behind. He twirled around and hit him with his bow, quickly taking down two other armed man and put his leg down to stop a running scientist. He held him down and looked back at the girl only to find three guards on the ground and her passing him and disappearing through the door. Clint cursed vigorously as the scientist tried to wiggle his way out, which resulted in him having an arrow stuck in his laboratory coat as the archer called for another agent and sprinted after the runaway disappearing among the trees . They couldn’t let anyone get away.

* * *

A silent gasp slipped through her lips when the branch almost hit her head. She managed to duck just in time and she wasted no time, already breathless, yet still running like her life depended on it. And she worried it did. She could hear people behind her, she didn’t know who they were or how many of them were chasing her – she only knew she couldn’t let them catch her. With panic creeping into her mind to accompany the fear already there, she jumped over the gulp of snow and nearly tripped as her ankle bended dangerously to one side. She didn’t have time to check if it was alright, she didn’t have time to think.

She just had to get away.

She rapidly changed the direction of her escape and squeezed through the dense wall of the trees. Her paste was a bit slower, but as it was getting dark she hoped the forest would hide her better. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath, lurking nervously in search of her persecutors. Her body began giving up to the cold and the exhaustion of the run as she gasped for air, feeling as if the frost was taking over her throat and lungs. The wall of dense woods was ending shorty as she could see an open field with just a few small tree samplings here and there. She would be perfectly visible, and she had no idea where the people chasing her could be hiding to spot her. She needed… She just needed to…

_swoosh_

She heard it more than she felt it. She looked down at her exposed arm. A small, yellow arrow-like dart was deep into her skin and suddenly all hope left her. She began to feel a familiar sense of nothingness, this awful peace creeping into her head. She felt nothing. She knew exactly what was coming next. She wasn’t stupid. At this point she was just sad. Being so close to freedom… Perhaps it was just not meant for her.

She could see them approaching her. Her fingers twitched slightly but she knew it was too late to even try and do anything. Her head dropped as they pointed something at her. She could hear words, directed at her or exchanged among them, but she didn’t care. She just waited to be taken back where she belonged. The last thing she could recall were hands catching her before her body collapsed.

A man with the bow frowned slightly as two agents carried the unconscious girl to the jet. She didn’t seem like someone they would usually be after. She looked fairly young, she didn’t have any weapons, and the look in her eyes as she was slowly giving in to the sedative didn’t seem to show any malicious intentions.

He watched her being strapped and bound to the seat when he heard another explosion. Shit. All the documents and proof were being consumed by fire and he quickly called off the agents who were still inside the building, searching for survivors. Or anything for that matter.

_And they said it would be a quick mission._


	2. Secrets Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pray for my vocabulary because I literally spent 20 minutes searching for a word and I couldn't find it in any of the 3,5 languages I speak. I'm still not sure if I found it.  
But here we go.

_January 2010_

"Sir." Director Fury turned around to face a man standing before him.

"Yes, agent?"

"We have finished cataloging the documents retrieved from last month's mission."

"The one agent Barton led? It's about damn time." Young man swallowed nervously, but quickly regained his composure and took out a file from behind his back.

"Y-yes, that mission. We are still working on the files about the facility itself, but we managed to recover personal documents about some of the... Patients." Fury took the file and opened it. He read a few sentences, then turned the page and looked at it too. His facial expression remained the same, but there was a weird sparkle in his eye as he looked back up.

"Thank you, agent. Please sent agent Romanoff my way. And inform the guys downstairs we will be paying them a visit."

"Of course sir." He marched away quickly, already conveying the orders through his ear piece.

Fury looked back at the file in his hands and turned a few pages, reading through them briefly.

"Interesting... Very interesting. No wonder they defended her so damn fiercely." He closed it finally and raised his head. "You are getting quicker, agent Romanoff. I'm starting to think you're living in my office."

"I can assure you I've got better things to do, Director." The redhead stood straight in the door, dressed in her usual blacks.

"Well, I hope you have an hour or so. I might need you for an interrogation."

"Do we have someone new in?"

"Nah." Fury seemed to be in a marvelous mood today, as he walked and blinked to the Widow. "We're finally getting answers from our young lady guest."

When Clint came back from a mission in the middle of nowhere there were a few new people on the jet - a couple of disarmed guards, some scientists and workers, and a young, unconscious girl. She was thin, her ankle looked like it was sprained, and she looked generally malnourished. She was taken to the medical wing immediately, but upon waking up she started to cause problems, taking down half of the medical staff before she was restrained and forcefully tied to the bed. She was panicked, with madness in her eyes and movements, looking around and not recognizing where she was.

She managed to calm down just enough so that they could explain what happened to her in the last few hours. She listened carefully, and when they asked if she understood she nodded yes. But she didn't say anything for the first two days. Fury visited her on the third day, and offered to untie her if she agreed to speak. She was still scared, but managed to say her name was Ann. She claimed she didn't remember much, only that she felt in danger and wanted to run when she heard explosions. Fury took it all with a grain of salt seeing how nervous she was when talking and keeping in mind the fact that she could clearly fight, but accepted what he was given and moved her into one of the supervised rooms of the SHIELD base. And then he sent Natasha in.

Ann seemed to feel a bit more at ease in the company of Black Widow (who, for the time of the visit dressed more like a civilian that an agent and dropped the dangerous demeanor) but she didn't get much more information. Ann was shy, almost too shy, and was clearly avoiding any questions directed at her. After five days of interviews she was left alone to assimilate to her new situation and no one pushed her further as she didn't seem dangerous. Having survived the initial shock she was quite calm, would obey with any orders and didn't cause any more trouble, except for the lack of communication from her side.

She was reading a book in her 'cell room' when Director Fury entered with agent Romanoff by his side.

"So!" He exclaimed, throwing the file at the table she was sitting by. "Ann, dear, tell me, how are you feeling today?" She glanced at the papers with doubt, but quickly pretended to ignore them by taking a cup and filling it with water from the jug. She raised her eyes to look at the newcomers and sipped some liquid nervously.

"I am... Fine."

"Great." Fury suddenly stopped smiling and put his hands on the table, looking at her with seriousness painted on his face. "Because a little bird told me that you are a liar."

Ann inhaled sharply, her hands holding the cup began to shake.

"I don't know what you mean.” Her eyes wandered around the room as she avoided to look at any of them. Natasha closed the door to the room and stepped closer, but Fury waved at her to stand back.

“I thought we had an agreement, Ann. Or maybe you preferred I use your real name, huh?” Fury’s eye pierced right through her, to the point where the water from her cup started spilling on the floor. She put it back on the table and started playing with her fingers nervously.

“Seleme. Nice one. Your parents had quite an imagination, didn’t they?” She flinched when she heard her name, but continued to look down at her hands, refusing to speak. Fury grabbed a chair and sat down, still looking at her expectantly. “Now, would you be so nice and tell us why you hid that little detail from us?”

Silence. The girl shut down again. Natasha grabbed the files from the table and opened them.

“Looks like it’s not the only detail she missed,” she muttered and looked at the girl. “Sir, I believe she should be moved to a better guarded place.”

Fury leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him. “I don’t think it will be necessary, agent Romanoff. Right?” He glanced at the girl, whose head was now down in a sign of defeat. She breathed deeply and straightened her back. She looked him in the eye and maintained the contact, and as far as he was concerned it was the first time she did that since she’s been here.

“Alright.” Her voice was trembling, but there was a bit of courage present in her voice as she spoke, like a barrier has been broken. “I lied. But I had no idea where I was, I had no idea who all of you were. I am still not sure.” She looked at Natasha now, and at the file in her hands. “I don’t know how much you know by now, but I assure you that I mean no harm.”

“Oh, thank heavens, cause we’ve been terrified up until this point!” Fury clapped his hands vigorously. “So, let’s not waste any more time. Show us what you got.”

“Sir, if I may oppose-“ Fury dismissed Natasha with another wave of his hand.

“No need to worry, agent Romanoff. We trust each other here, right?” He winked at Seleme. She smiled back hesitantly.

Then she lifted her hand placing it horizontally over the ground, slightly moving her wrist and her fingers in a wave motion, elegantly, like a dancer. She began to raise her hand slowly, and as she did that the water spilled on the ground formed a thin line and followed her fingers in a spiral. With another gentle flinch of the wrist she sent it back into the cup.

Natasha stood silent and moveless. Seleme clasped her hands back and stared at the cup nervously. Fury stared at it too.

“I wouldn’t drink that. This floor needs vacuuming.”


	3. More Secrets To Come

“So, according to these files, you were born in 1994, your blood type is 0- and you are slightly allergic to oranges. Anything else interesting you would like to add?”

Thirty minutes have passed since they entered the room, but Fury still couldn’t get much out of the girl. He sighed and looked at her, his patience slowly reaching his limits.

“Come on, you gotta work with me here. You are very much underage and we should find your parents as fast as we can. Do you have a surname?” Fury glanced back at the documents, but there was no more personal data besides her name. There were only three pages to be exact, the first one with basic information and a photo, the second and third consisting of vague medical examination reports from the facility.

Natasha stood near the door, not letting Seleme out of her sight for even a moment. Her facial expression was blank. She simply observed.

“I don’t. I mean… I do have parents. Or I used to. But I don’t know anything about their whereabouts.” She wasn’t very eager to answer the questions. She wanted to be left alone. This was dangerous, she thought. She had no idea if she should be telling these people anything.

Fury seemed to notice the uneasiness.

“Listen, we really don’t wanna hurt you. But we need to know what’s going on. All we know about you is that you can take out several armed men, run very fast and do that-“He mimicked Seleme’s hands movements. “Magic stuff. We need more. And trust me when I say you’d better tell us.” There was no threat in his voice. He seemed genuinely concerned now, seeing how hard it was for her to tell them anything. 

“Okay. Let’s go slow.” Natasha stepped in, standing next to Fury’s chair with her arms crossed in front of her. “This place we found you in. What can you tell us about it?”

“You probably know more about it than I do. I was-“ Seleme stuttered, closed her eyes for a moment, but resumed after taking a deep breath. “I was transferred there a few months ago. I was previously in a different facility. I don’t know where.”

“Do you remember any details about it? The surrounding, other buildings around, anything characteristic?”

“I was never outside of it.”

“Hm.” Fury was now deep in thought. This smelled fishy. “I suppose you were held there because of your… Abilities, right?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“I… Don’t know, exactly. Eight? Nine years? I was there since I was five or six.”

Fury cursed under his breath, looking at the girl with disbelief. A single wrinkle appeared on Natasha’s forehead, but she hid it immediately and cleared her throat before speaking.

“Is there anyone we can contact?”

Seleme smiled and shook her head.

“No. It’s just me.”

\---

When they both left the room to let the girl rest, Natasha turned to Fury.

“What do we do now? I could contact-”

“Agent Romanoff,” He stopped her midsentence. “I want no one knowing anything about what we’ve learned today, clear?” She started to open her mouth again, but Fury continued, looking at the door behind them. “This girl is barely sixteen years old and she is terrified. For now we should be focusing on finding out more about her and trying to find her damn parents, wherever they might be.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Black Widow thought for a while, but finally nodded in agreement.

“I need you to get me all of the documents retrieved from that mission. And make sure that no other agents go too deep into their research. I’m taking over that case.”

“I’m on it.” She began to walk away.

“Oh, and, Agent? I trust you this will stay between us.”

“And I trust your methods, Sir.” She disappeared around the corner, leaving Fury alone in the corridor.

“I’ve got a feeling there’s more to this girl than we think.” He thought to himself, glancing at the door one last time before returning to his office.

\---

Sun. Warm, blighting, real sun shining on her face. She sat with her eyes closed and her head turned all the way up to soak up the light. It’s been two months since she’s been here, but she still couldn’t get enough of simply sitting and bathing in the sun. It was still cold outside, with April approaching slowly, but she didn’t mind it.

Seleme opened her eyes and saw two agents glancing at her. Upon seeing her stare their heads turned and they walked away quickly. She started getting used to whispers and murmurs surrounding her, but most of the SHIELD's personnel have already gotten used to Fury's new 'recruit'.

Her mind wandered to the memories of the day he entered her room with Black Widow by his side and confronted her. The conversation lasted for two hours, but it felt like eternity to her. They asked many questions, and for some they still didn't have answers. Fury took notes, writing down her statements and any information she had on people holding her. At one point she looked at the camera in the corner of the room.

"It's off." She looked at him with surprise, unaware that she stopped talking. "The cameras, they shut off the moment we entered."

"Why?"

"I want this to be between the three of us, at least for now." Fury looked at her reassuringly. "Until we know more there is no need to cause a scene over a magical teenager that we kidnapped in the middle of nowhere.”

A shy smile appered on her face and she looked down, trying to hide it. Natasha smirked.

"She smiled, everyone. Drop your weapons, it's safe." The Widow seemed less uneasy now, with her demeanor having changed to a more relaxed one. She was leaning against the wall with her hands still crossed, but she let her face express emotions, letting her assassin mask slip down.

Four days later, they heard a scream.

A few agents rushed to the source of it with their weapons ready. The scream stopped abruptly, changing into a series of muffled cries. When they barged into Seleme's room, she was half sitting, half laying on the floor, midway to her bed. She was visibly struggling, bend down in pain, with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She heard them enter, but only managed to get a few words out.

When Fury arrived on the scene she was laying on the floor lifelessly, with one of the agents checking her pulse. He looked at the Director and shook his head.

"What the hell happened?" He said, kneeling next to the girl.

"We don't know, Sir. We found her on the ground, writhing in pain. Then she just stopped. We can't wake her up."

"Then call the medic, goddamn it!"

"He's on his way."

When he arrived he was able to sense her pulse. It was weak, but there. When she was transferred to the medical wing they concluded that she was, in fact, alive. The doctors shook their heads in disbelief. Her vitals were.... Well, barely even there. If one looked at her at that moment it wouldn't be hard to believe she was dead. Her breathing was almost nonexistent, with air entering and leaving her lungs every half a minute. Her heart beat was half as slow as a regular one, and she was generally non-respondent. They had no idea what caused it.

She woke up after almost twelve hours. The monitor measuring her vital signs picked up her heart beat getting stronger with each second. When doctors rushed to check on her she suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes, shooting up into a sitting position, breathing heavily as if she has just woken up from a nightmare. Fury arrived two minutes later, taking one of the doctors aside.

“Update me.”

“Yes, sir. All of her functions are back to normal, she experienced no damage to the brain, or anything actually. She’s completely healthy.”

They both looked at her. She was still sitting up, with the doctors all around her, taking every measurement possible. Fury nodded to the doctor and approached the bed.

“Are you okay?” He put his hand on her arm, feeling her shaking a bit.

“Yes.” She flinched slightly at his touch, so he took back his hand.

“Do you know what happened to you?”

“Yes.” Her voice was trembling too, and she had the same look on her face that he got so used to when asking her any personal questions.

“Alright.” He sighed, knowing that he will eventually have to ask them again. “I’ll leave you for now. But when you’re back on your feet, we need to talk.” He turned back to the chief physician. “I need all of the data you collected to be delivered to my desk. And I mean ALL of it. No copies, no unauthorized access. Are we clear? Perfect.”

“Director Fury?” He turned his head in surprise. She never referred to him by his name and title.

“Yes?”

“Actually… Can we talk now? I’m really fine.” The doctors started to protest, but Fury looked at them with murder in his eye and they quickly backed off, letting Seleme stand up.

This conversation lasted a bit longer. And it stayed between the two of them.


End file.
